1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessories for MP3 players used for on-line downloading, storage and playing of music. More specifically, the invention relates to an FM transmitter and power supply/charging assembly for such MP3 players, and to a kit comprising such assembly in combination with other mounting/power/charging accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Music players of widely varying type are ubiquitous throughout the world, and have evolved through various forms over the years, from portable single transistor radios in the 1950""s to tape cassette players to compact disc players and more recently to MP3 players, which enable a user to download audio material from an internet site and store same in storage medium of a player in an MP3 (MPEG-1 audio layer 3) format for subsequent selective listening.
A number of MP3 players have been developed and are commercially available, including the Nomad jukebox commercially available from Creative Labs, SonicBlue""s rio volt, jukebox recorder commercially available from Archos Technology, and numerous others. A high-capacity MP3 player of such type is the iPOD(trademark) MP3 player commercially introduced by Apple Computer, Inc. (Cupertino, CAlif.) in 2001. The Apple iPOD has a capacity for approximately 1000 songs of commercial play length. MP3 players of the aforementioned type rely on batteries for their portability, and are typically provided with a headset for user listening.
One problem associated with the small size and light-weight characteristics of such MP3 players, as requisite to their portability and ease of use, is battery life. Another problem is the personal character of the headphone-equipped MP3 player. The MP3 player may be equipped with a speaker, but its small size and light-weight characteristics limit the size of the speaker, making it less than desirable when it is desirable to transmit music to a group of persons, such as in a vehicle passenger compartment, or a room.
The present invention relates in one embodiment to an FM transmitter and power supply/charging assembly for an MP3 player.
In one embodiment, the FM transmitter and power supply/charging assembly comprises a unitary and modular docking unit, in which the MP3 player is reposable in electrical communication therewith. The docking unit in a specific embodiment accommodating the iPOD(trademark) MP3 player, the docking unit interconnects with the MP3 player via the MP3 player headphone and firewire ports. In other embodiments, accommodating MP3 players without firewire ports, the docking unit may interconnect with the MP3 player via the headphone and power port. The base docking unit contains within the unitary housing an FM transmitter and firewire power plug for the MP3 player. The base docking unit is provided with a matable plug coupling, for joining of the base docking unit to any of suitable power/charging components attachable thereto.
In another embodiment, the base docking unit of the FM transmitter and power supply/charging assembly is provided as a component of a multi-accessory kit. The kit comprises, in addition to the base docking unit, a ratcheting arm coupleable with a cigarette lighter power socket, e.g., a conventional 12 volt socket, in which the arm also functions as a mounting device which is pivotably adjustable to spatially position the MP3 player and affixed docking unit in any of a variety of spatial positions, relative to the user. The kit optionally also includes a short adaptor coupleable with a power supply, e.g., in a desk mount or wall mount plate. The kit optionally further includes a desk mount that is engagable with the short adaptor, to provide a desk mountable conformation of the MP3 player, and/or a wall mount plate for wall mounting of the FM transmitter and power supply/charging assembly, so that the MP3 player may be disposed in the modular docking unit as wall mounted.
Other aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more fully apparent from the ensuing disclosure and appended claims.